


umm, i never went to oovoo javer

by sunnylemonss



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (it is), Fluff, Mayhaps, Multi, POV Outsider, They r in love your honor, alex got his wisdom teeth out so he's very loopy, are those wedding bells i hear?, sleepy cuddles in the back of a car, soft bois, this is just 1.5k of fluff, willie thinks it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylemonss/pseuds/sunnylemonss
Summary: When she arrived, the sight that greeted her was not one she expected. There were two boys on the curb outside, both about eighteen or nineteen. The blond one was squatting on the ground, poking at something on the sidewalk, while the one with long brown hair was standing over him, hands on his hips and an amused smile on his face.or, Willex, but from someone else's eyes
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters (Background)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 147





	umm, i never went to oovoo javer

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me randomly last night and I actually wasn't going to write it, but the trinity talked me into it, so here we are. 
> 
> title from that one vine

Lacey _hated_ driving at night, but she really needed the money and she had school all during the day, so night driving for Uber was really the only good option. She normally started at 5 pm and drove until 2 am, sometimes longer, but she absolutely refused to pick up people from shady areas of town. She always had a canister of pepper spray tucked under her thigh, and before she picked up any men she sent a text to her roommate, informing her who was in her car and how long the drive was. Some people might call her paranoid, but she refused to become a statistic. 

She had just started her shift one Friday night when she noticed a request from someone who needed a ride from a dentist office to an apartment complex about a half hour away. The sun was well on its way to setting, but she decided that whoever was coming from the dentist was probably harmless, so she accepted the request and made her way to the office. When she arrived, the sight that greeted her was not one she expected. There were two boys on the curb outside, both about eighteen or nineteen. The blond one was squatting on the ground, poking at something on the sidewalk, while the one with long brown hair was standing over him, hands on his hips and an amused smile on his face. The one standing looked up as she pulled up to the curb, and he gave a little wave. She rolled down her window and checked her phone. “Uber for..Willie?” He grinned and nodded. “Yep, that’s me.” She rolled her window back up and texted her roommate, Allie: _Two boys, 30 minute drive._

In the meantime, Willie had grabbed the arm of the other boy and was speaking softly to him, as if trying to tame a wild animal. “C’mon, Alex, we gotta get you home. Please leave the poor stick bug alone.” The other boy, Alex, apparently, looked up, and Lacey snorted when she saw the puffed cheeks and wide eyes. Clearly he had just had some sort of dental surgery. “But Willie,” he whined, “it’s a stick bug!! He’s so sticky! And buggy! Like Reggie!” Lacey disguised her laugh as a cough. “Alex, darling, that doesn’t even make sense. And Reggie will be very insulted to hear that you called him buggy. Now c’mon, we’re wasting this nice lady’s time, let’s get in the car, okay?” Alex pouted, but let Willie help him up and he clumsily waved goodbye to the stick bug. 

The back door opened and Lacey watched through the rearview mirror as Willie gently manhandled Alex into the middle seat. It was proving to be difficult, however, as the blond had gone boneless and was latched on to Willie. Willie huffed as he slid in the car and closed the door behind him. He looked down at the boy on his lap with exasperation. “Babe, you have to sit normally so you can get buckled and be safe.” Alex let out a disgruntled sound and reluctantly slid into the seat, fumbling with the seatbelt. After a bit of a struggle, he got it to click and looked up with a triumphant and mildly bloody grin. “Ta da!” Willie, who had gotten himself buckled, smiled softly at his….boyfriend? Lacey wasn’t quite sure, but they were definitely very cute together. “Good job, Lexi.” 

Lacey cleared her throat, and two pairs of eyes met hers in the mirror. “We good to go?” she asked, not bothering to mask the amusement lacing her voice. “Yep!” Willie chirped, so Lacey took the car out of park and started down the street. “Where’re we goin’?” a sleepy voice from the backseat asked a few minutes later, and Lacey flicked her eyes up to the rearview mirror again. She had to restrain herself from cooing and the adorable sight before her: Alex was curled into Willie, head on his chest and legs slung over the other’s. Willie had both arms around Alex’s waist and was pressing kisses into his hair. Lacey smiled and focused back on the road. 

“Hey, Willie?” Alex mumbled. 

“Yes, darling?” 

“You’re really pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?” Lacey bit her lip to contain her laughter. 

“Yeah, Alex, it’s you.” A gasp. “Woah.” 

Willie chuckled lowly. “Yeah hon, woah.” There was a small shuffling sound followed by a content sigh. “You sleepy?” Alex made a small noise of agreement and shifted again. “Alright babe, get some sleep. I’ll wake you up when we get home, okay?” 

“M’kay. I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

After driving in relative silence for about 10 minutes, the soft pop music from the radio the only sound, Willie spoke up. “I’m so sorry about him, he had his wisdom teeth taken out today so he’s way out of it.” Lacey laughed softly. “It’s all good, I remember what my sister was like when she got hers out.” She continued driving, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel lightly. “How long have you two been together?” she asked, finally. When Willie spoke, she didn’t have to see his face to know that he was wearing a soft smile. “Almost two years, now. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Lacey let out a little ‘aww.’ After a short hesitation, Willie spoke again, softer this time. “I’m gonna marry him someday. I’ve known that from the moment we met, and I think he knew it then, too.” Lacey could feel her heart melt. “That’s the cutest freaking thing I’ve ever heard,” she admitted, making the last turn. A few seconds later, she was slowing to a stop outside a five-story apartment complex. 

Lacey put the car in park and dropped her hands from the steering wheel. “Here we are,” she said, unnecessarily. She looked behind her as Willie gently shook his boyfriend awake. “C’mon Alex, we’re home now.” Alex batted weakly at him, grumbling. “Go ‘way, ‘m sleepin.” “No, Lex, we gotta go. Bobby and Reggie are gonna come bring you smoothies, remember?” “Bobby’s a rat bastard an’ he can go 'way, too.” Willie snorted and Lacey had to, once again, muffle her laughter, but based on the cry-for-help look Willie gave her, it didn’t work. She shrugged at him, helpless. Willie exhaled sharply through his nose. 

“First you’re rude to Reggie by comparing him to a stick bug, and now you call Bobby a rat bastard? What is it with you and using animals as insults?” Alex shrugged and burrowed closer to Willie. “Dude, for reals, we have to go. Once we get inside you can sleep, okay?” Alex sighed heavily. “Fine. Bu’ m’face hurts, you hafta carry me.” The look of pure confusion and shock on Willie’s face was enough to send Lacey into another round of giggles. Alex turned his head and gave her a Look, but his swollen face and slurred words rendered it ineffective. 

“Your face hurts, so your feet don’t work? Am I understanding this correctly?” Alex made a noise of agreement and fumbled around until he unclicked both of their seatbelts. “There you go, now we’re freeeeee.” Willie barked out a laugh. “Okay, okay. Let me tip this nice lady, she’s been very patient with you shenanigans tonight.” Alex huffed and opened the backseat door, clumsily climbing off Willie and stumbling onto the sidewalk, muttering something about how “she-, shenan-, tha’s not even a real word.” Willie watched him, bemused, before turning back to Lacey and pulling out his wallet. She was quick to stop him. “Oh no, it’s all good! It’s been a very entertaining drive, I’ve certainly had worse passengers.” Willie drew his eyebrows together. “See, that’s concerning. Use it to buy pepper spray, or like, a knife or something.” Lacey laughed and accepted the money. “Alright, thank you. You better get going though, before you lose your boyfriend.” She pointed outside, where Alex was wandering down the street, looking at the ground. Willie cursed and scrambled out of the car, throwing a wave her direction and closing the door behind him. Lacey laughed and turned to look out the windshield as Willie caught up to Alex and picked him up, spun him around, and set him down again. 

“What the _shit_ , Alex, I leave you alone for _three seconds_.” Alex beamed at him. “Willie! I was looking for you! We have to go upstairs so stick bug and rat bastard can bring me smoothies!” Willie face-palmed and sighed. “That’s what I’ve been saying this whole-- y’know what? Never mind. C’mere, do you want me to carry you or not?” Alex launched himself at Willie when he held out his arms and latched on like a koala: legs wrapped around the shorter boy’s waist, arms around his neck. Willie shook his head and started towards the front door of the building, and Lacey could make out a quiet “Onward, noble steed. Wait, why’re we goin’ backwards?” from the boy in his arms. 

Lacey snorted and shook her head, pulling out her phone to text her roommate that she was safe before accepting another ride and driving off.

Man, what a way to start her night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ta da!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated  
> come yell at me on tumblr! (@sunnylemonss)


End file.
